Find Me
by Raeinspace
Summary: AU. Sequel to "T-shirt Seduction". Emma and Henry are about to be thrust into a world of magic, unprepared for the new Regina and friends that await them in the Enchanted Forest who have forgotten Storybrooke. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT etc...**

* * *

"Find me."

Regina's words woke Emma from her sleep. She had been dreaming of the other woman ever since she had left.

The whole town of Storybrooke had gone with her, leaving just Emma and Henry along a worn out country road. At least the yellow bug had survived the magic. Probably because it existed as part of this world. Emma's things were scattered in the area where she had lived, but Henry only had the clothes he was wearing. When she finally arrived back in the town, he was leaning against the car waiting for her.

"You broke the curse." He didn't seem as happy as she had expected.

"Regina chose to break it."

"But everyone's gone."

"Storybrooke only existed because of the curse."

"Your parents are gone too."

"I know, but Regina gave me a way to take us to the other world..." She looked at him as she spoke. "If you want to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Their world isn't like ours…"

"I thought you liked her? You've been dating for months…"

"That's why she gave me this." Emma held out her hand so he could see it. "But this is your world, we both grew up here. The Enchanted Forest is a different place…"

"With our _family _in it."

Emma smiled. "I know."

"Don't you want to go?"

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

She drove them to the nearest motel to rest as she explained.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest._

Breaking the curse reset everything.

_Everything._

Regina's hand was raised to strike Snow's as the dark curse swept over the castle. They were returned to that same room, but this time Regina dropped her hand to her side and stared at the woman she had hated for so long. Nothing had happened. The curse didn't work. She waited, listening as Snow's forces rallied to her side and watched the dark purple clouds vanish.

The pain she had felt at loosing Daniel tore at her heart again.

_No_.

_Impossible_.

A dwarf appeared in the doorway. Regina reacted automatically, striking out with her magic. As he was flung aside, Snow moved to attack her.

Regina transported herself back to her own kingdom. She stormed down the corridors, ignoring the questions from the genie trapped in the mirror. Outside, coming to stand under one of her apple trees, she reached out a hand and pressed it onto the bark trying to breathe more slowly.

"It should have worked. Why didn't it work?"

She had no-one to turn to now. Rumplestiltskin was locked in his cell, her father… Regina shook her head. His death had been in vain. Had Rumplestiltskin tricked her again? Was the curse never supposed to work? What purpose was served making her kill her father? She'd already proved she was willing to do whatever it took to make Snow White pay, her heart was as dead as the Dark One's.

She pulled her hand away; looking at the way her blood marked the tree. The cut on her palm didn't even hurt. It should hurt; she should be able to feel _something_.

* * *

The spell had carried them through to a hill overlooking a giant field. Beyond that were a few trees. Emma looked around, checking that Henry was with her. Her hands were numb, but her fingers were still wrapped around his.

"Did it work? Are we _there_?" Henry asked.

"Does this look like anything from your book?"

Henry slid his backpack from his shoulder and opened it up. Taking out the storybook he flipped through the pages. There were a lot of countryside images.

"This one?" He sounded hopeful as he showed it to his mother.

Emma held it up, trying to see if the tree in the picture was the same as the one in the distance. It looked hopeful. _How many trees looked alike? _She wanted to laugh at her own question. At least this one had branches bending at distinct angles. That had to narrow it down.

Emma scanned the horizon. She thought she could see a small building in the distance. Passing the book back to Henry, she pointed in that direction. They set off down the hill and across the field before Emma thought to caution Henry.

"Let's wait to see how they're dressed before asking where Snow White or your mom's kingdoms are, okay?"

Henry laughed. "Which one are we going to first?"

Emma just looked at him as though the answer would be obvious. "Regina's of course. We don't know how the curse breaking affected everyone else. Mary Margaret might not know I'm her daughter."

"I'm sure mom will tell her everything now."

Emma hoped so. According to Henry's book, before the curse Regina had been trying to kill Snow White and in Storybrooke they didn't exactly make friends with each other. A lot of people would be angry about the curse. She could only pray her mother realised that Regina breaking the curse showed she was able to change.

* * *

Snow followed Grumpy to where Doc had laid out her husband. David's wound had been bandaged, but he was still unconscious. She wrapped her hand around his and straightened the collar of his shirt.

"She's taken our child." Snow whispered to him when the dwarves finally left them alone. "The curse was all a trick, to make us send Emma away, but we'll find her. You just have to wake up."

She pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes and wishing for a miracle. He continued to slumber on. Snow sighed. The castle guards were either injured or dead and there was no-one left to defend them if Regina chose to return with her army and her magic. She couldn't understand why that hadn't already happened. Then again, if Regina had Emma she had already won. Snow would willingly lay down her life to get her daughter away from the Evil Queen, but there was no guarantee that Regina would keep her daughter alive afterwards. As long as her absence caused her pain, Snow would never see her daughter again, but she would live.

"What do I do?" Snow asked David. "What would you do?"

There was always Rumplestiltskin. If Regina hadn't freed him, he was still locked up in the magically protected cell. She could go to him for advice. It was either that or wait for nightfall, to try and contact the Blue Fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just a stable." Emma realised as they approached the building, sounding disappointed.

"Well that means they'll be people nearby." Henry offered trying to sound enthusiastic.

The stables were empty. No horses, no people. Emma sat down and looked around at the strange horse riding gear on the walls. She had no idea what any of it was for. The only things she recognised were the black horseshoes pinned to the walls.

"They wouldn't leave it unlocked if they weren't coming back." Henry told her, taking a seat.

"Yes, but how long? Maybe you should wait here and I'll head that way and see if I can find signs of civilisation. I'll come back for you in an hour or so…"

Henry gaped at her. "Did you not read any of those fairy tales? Children left alone get eaten by witches. There are all sorts of monsters in this world, any one of them could be responsible for the stables being abandoned."

"I'm sure whoever lives here will remember you from Storybrooke and know to keep you safe. They might even send word to my parents to come and meet us."

"If you go I'm coming with you. At least my book'll be able to tell us what to do if we run into ogres or something."

Emma smiled. She was pretty sure if they ran into ogres they wouldn't have time to get out the book and start reading – they would be running for their lives. On the other hand, the book was quite heavy so it might make a good weapon – she could throw it at their heads and distract them while Henry ran.

"Okay kid, break's over. Let's go."

"Which way?"

"Look's like there's a trail or something out that door. Hopefully it'll lead to the home of whoever owns the horses."

"It does." A dark voice answered from behind them.

Emma turned, pulling Henry behind her. When she saw who stood before them, she broke into a smile and stepped forward.

"Regina?"

A fireball appeared in Regina's hand, warning Emma to stay back. "Who are you?"

"Mom?" Henry came to stand next to Emma, confused when they didn't approach.

Regina seemed to hesitate at the sight of a child. She lowered the fireball, but didn't extinguish it.

"It's just me and Henry."

"This is private land. Do you know the penalty for those who dare trespass?"

"Very funny Regina, but we travelled through that god-awful portal you gave us and I'd rather like to skip the jokes if we can."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina took in their clothes and realised how strange they looked. "A portal?"

"Yes, the one you said would help me to find you. Well, it worked. Aren't you happy to see us?"

"We have never met before."

Emma felt like her stomach had dropped through the floor. "You don't remember us?"

"I suggest you leave immediately."

"When the curse broke…" Henry began, but Regina stopped him.

"Curse? What curse?"

"_Your _curse." Emma told her.

"There was no curse. It failed."

"No, it worked. You just broke it a couple of days ago."

"I think I would remember such a thing."

"Then how do you explain us?"

"You will return with me to my castle and I will find out how you breached the defences." She turned and signalled to two of the guards waiting outside.

They entered and grabbed Emma and Henry's arms. Henry tried to shake them off, but Emma didn't struggle. She knew they had no choice.

"It'll be okay, kid." She told him.

"But she doesn't remember…"

"Then we'll help her."

The guards pulled them outside, leaving Regina alone in the stable. She turned to face the area where Daniel had lost his life. It hurt to come here, but now she was glad she had set up the spell to warn her of intruders. This was her place, no-one was allowed to enter.

As she walked outside, she passed the bags Emma and Henry had dropped. She waved her hand, using magic to bring them along. The contents might just reveal what the pair had planned. If they were spies from the White Kingdom, she would deal with them.

* * *

From his cell, the Dark One felt the change enter the land. He smiled.

"Welcome home, dearie." He muttered, peering out through the bars.

There was no-one to hear his words.

* * *

Emma eyed the dark forest as they passed through. She wondered if the journey would ever end. Regina had allowed them inside her carriage after Emma refused to ride with one of the guards on a horse. She couldn't believe that Emma had never ridden one before. Certain that her magic would protect her, and because Emma hadn't struggled or tried to escape, she was now able to study the two strangers who sat across from her.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"My castle."

"Where is it?"

Regina looked surprised, as if he should already know the answer. "The Dark Kingdom, of course."

He turned to Emma, hoping she would remember from the book exactly what that meant. His mom, _Regina_, was still the Evil Queen. He wanted to ask if his grandparents were alive, but knew that revealing that relationship could be dangerous for them.

Regina opened one of the bags. She found a book lying at the top and lifted it out.

"That's mine!" Henry told her, leaning forward to reclaim it.

Regina stopped him with a flick of her wrist, pinning him back against the seat.

"It's just a story book." Emma tried to explain.

"Once Upon A Time?" Regina read the cover.

"It's a children's book, he's really attached to it."

"What else did you try to bring into my kingdom?" She placed the book to one side and began rifling through the contents.

Emma was suddenly glad she had taken Henry to buy more clothes before they left the States. Everything in there should be harmless. Hopefully Regina wouldn't be curious enough to open the book. If she saw herself in the pages, she might get angry.

Emma was listening to Regina's voice as she spoke. It sounded so different from Storybrooke. She wondered how she could get _her _Regina back.

"What is this?" Regina held up Henry's MP3 player.

Emma considered telling her it was a just a toy, but she wanted Regina to believe her about the other world. "It plays music."

"How?"

Emma moved next to Regina and took the gadget to find the play button and switch it on. She untangled the wire for the headphones, but when she held them towards Regina's face, the Queen moved back.

"What are you doing?"

"They go in your ears, so you can hear the music."

Regina looked at her, trying to figure out if it was some kind of trick. Emma waited patiently, then held them up to her own ears as if to show Regina how they worked. Slowly, Regina leant forward and allowed Emma to hold the two buds to her ears. Their faces were a little less than half an arms length apart and Emma trembled as she looked into the Queen's eyes. She wanted to close the distance and kiss her.

Henry cleared his throat. "So now do you believe us?"

Regina moved back, leaving Emma still holding out her hands. "What magic spell did you use to trap the musicians in that box?"

Henry laughed. "It's not magic. The music is recorded and stored on the memory chip inside."

"Recorded? Memory chip?"

"Sort of like a photo, but of sound instead."

"Um, Henry, if they don't have MP3 players I don't think they'll have cameras." Emma reminded him.

Regina felt like she was listening to another language. "What are cameras?"

Emma wasn't sure that she could explain the science behind the technology, but she tried to put it in simple terms that Regina would understand. By the time they reached her castle, Regina had only found more questions to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry kept close to Emma as they followed Regina through the dark castle. The Queen watched their reflections in the mirrors on the walls. The young boy didn't seem afraid of her, but that only made her more suspicious. She blamed his name for making her listen to their story. Henry was an unusual name; she had only ever known her father to carry it. She wondered if it was his real name. There was a chance this was all a trap planned by Snow White.

Emma had told her they had travelled through a portal. That her curse had worked. Even though she knew it wasn't true, she had wanted it so badly at one point that she couldn't get the idea out of her head. The blonde seemed to be holding part of her story back though.

"You will remain in these rooms. You will not leave them without my authority." Regina told them, pushing open the guest room door. "I will have guards stationed out here and if you try to leave you will find yourselves sleeping in the dungeons until I decide what to do with you."

"What are you doing to do with us?" Emma asked.

"I will send word to the White Kingdom and they will bargain for your release."

"If you don't remember us, they certainly won't."

"We shall see."

"Mom, you can make her remember." Henry tugged on Emma's arm.

Regina looked curious. "How?"

"The same way you broke the first curse."

Emma tried to shush him.

"What is he talking about?" Regina asked her.

"Nothing." Emma shot Henry a glare that threatened him to keep quiet.

"But mom…"

"He's just confused with a book he was reading."

Regina frowned, wondering whether she should use her magic to determine the truth. "It is getting late. I will have the servants bring you dinner and then we will talk again in the morning."

Emma smiled at her. "Thanks for not sending us straight to the dungeons."

"That would hardly be fair on your son. Just because you chose to bring him into my kingdom…" Her words faltered at the way Emma's smile grew, unused to having anyone smile at her that way anymore. "Just stay in this room. Or else."

As soon as Regina was gone, the guards closed the door and Emma was left alone with Henry.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked. "Just kiss her and she'll remember."

"What if it doesn't work that way? True Love is supposed to be something both parties feel. We kissed a couple of times before we broke the curse. Regina said it only broke because she was ready to let go. She needs to like me again before I kiss her, it's our only chance."

"Oh." Henry frowned. "How do you get her to like you again? What did you do before?"

Emma smiled as she remembered her run-ins with 'Mayor Mills'. She thought back to the time they went out drinking with Ruby and ended up in the same bed. Of course, nothing had happened, but while drunk she had found the courage to finally talk to Regina about her feelings. The morning after had led to the beginning of their relationship.

"First I had to get her attention." Emma admitted. "I had Ruby's help."

"Those t-shirts you were wearing?" Henry smiled.

"How…?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Why else would you wear t-shirts with apples on when I had told you she was the Evil Queen from Snow White?"

"That was a New York t-shirt."

"And we had that family meal together."

"It took time to get to that point, and there were still hiccups along the way."

"So? We're not going anywhere."

Emma smiled at him. "This isn't Storybrooke, she doesn't remember us. She's not the same Regina we knew."

"But you're not giving up." Henry issued the challenge.

"No."

He sat down on the bed and looked around. "I guess we won't be getting burgers and fries for dinner anymore."

Emma laughed. "Probably not."

"No tv either, or computer games…"

"Nope."

Then he grinned. "No school, either."

"Nice try. I'll ask Regina for some books in the morning. Until further notice, you'll be home-schooled with me for a teacher. I trust you'll study as hard as you used to."

"Maybe we should start with history, get some more information on this place?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And the maths. Don't forget the maths,"

"You sound more like mom every day." Henry lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm doomed."

Shaking her head, Emma went to see who was knocking on the door. She smiled and thanked the servant, who had brought their dinner, then took it inside to Henry.

A servant came to their rooms in the morning. Regina had summoned Emma. Henry was to remain in the room alone. Queen's orders. Emma left him re-reading his story book.

"How long have you worked here?" Emma asked as they made their way through the castle.

The servant kept to her side, only changing his body to indicate the twists and turns of the corridors. He didn't reply.

"So…" Emma trailed off, wondering if he had been ordered not to speak to her.

She slowed her steps, turning her head to look at the paintings on the walls. There were no plaques with names and she wondered who they were. Past royalty or just Regina's family?

The servant cleared his throat and frowned at her, but still didn't speak. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, resuming her previous pace.

Finally they arrived at their destination. The servant knocked on the door, opening it only when Regina called out permission for them to enter. He indicated for Emma to go through first.

Regina was standing in the middle of a raised platform at the back of the hall. She sat down on her throne as they entered and the servant bowed to her, before nudging Emma forward.

"Good morning." Emma greeted her, watching the servant bow again to Regina as he left.

"Come here." Regina ordered her as the door closed.

"I think you need a new decorator. All this bare stone isn't very friendly. Maybe a few chairs, or some plants could liven it up." Emma suggested as she moved towards the throne.

"I sent a message to the White Kingdom. They claim not to know you."

"That was fast."

"You forget. I have magic."

"Well, like I said, they won't remember me."

"You are sticking to your portal story then?"

"It's the truth."

Suddenly Regina was standing close to Emma. The blonde fought the temptation to kiss her, but when Regina's arm brushed against hers, Emma's hand reached for her waist and pulled her nearer.

"What are you doing?"

Though Regina sounded shocked she didn't pull away and Emma smiled. "You feel it, don't you?"

"Feel what?"

Emma raised a hand to stroke Regina's cheek. "A desire to be close to me."

Regina opened her mouth but no words came out. Chuckling, Emma leaned in, her lips detouring from Regina's at the last second and leaving a feather-light kiss on her cheek instead. She knew she should be afraid of this Regina. Her magic was fuelled by her emotions and in this realm she hadn't had Henry help her remember how to love.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma held her breath as she waited for Regina to react. One hand still remained at the Queen's waist; the other had fallen to her side.

"You've been alone too long." Emma whispered to her.

She didn't expect Regina's reaction. The Queen smiled, and then laughed before pulling away. Emma was left standing alone, a confused look on her face.

"You're very good Emma _Swan_."

"Huh?"

"Did you really think I would fall for that? It was so obvious that you had been given those words, and then to kiss my _cheek_?"

"I didn't think you were ready…"

Regina raised an eyebrow, her hands crossing over her chest in a pose Emma remembered all too well. "Who sent you? No more lies about portals and curses…"

"It's true." Emma wanted to tell her she could prove it with a kiss, but she wasn't sure how _this Regina _would react.

With a wave of her hand, Regina's magic flung Emma against the wall. She frowned when the blonde didn't try to struggle. Emma turned her head from side to side, looking at her wrists, which were pinned by the invisible force, then back at Regina.

"I swear!" her voice held a tiny hint of fear, though her remained calm. "Let me prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know yet."

Regina laughed again. "I should lock you up, but you amuse me. I don't trust you, but I don't think you're really dangerous."

"Thanks, I think?" Emma frowned as she tried to work out if Regina was complimenting or insulting her.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not foolish enough to let you go… yet. Until I have decided what is truth and what is lies from your words you will remain within my kingdom. A prisoner."

Emma let out a sigh of relief as she was lowered back down to the ground. "I wasn't planning to go anywhere."

"I warn you, if you try anything…"

"I'm not here to harm you." She quickly promised.

"We'll see."

Regina waved a hand to dismiss her, and the doors opened to let in a guard ready to escort Emma back to her room.

* * *

There was a man walking arrogantly along the corridor. He stared at Emma as she passed, but she didn't recognise him.

"Who was that?"

"Robin Hood."

"No way! _The _Robin Hood?"

The guard rolled his eyes. "Bloody bandit seems to have everyone fooled."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the treaty, _you _know."

Emma shook her head.

"Between us and the White Kingdom, giving Regina rule of this bit of land. She let herself be charmed by him, allowed him and his merry bunch of ruffians live around here. At least they're under orders not to hunt on our grounds. Food's scarce, but if they choose to head over to the White Kingdom and take their chances with the other Queen's mercy that's fine…"

They arrived at Emma's door.

"So why is he here?"

"None of our business. Inside."

Smiling politely, she thanked him and did as ordered. As soon as the door closed behind her she went to find Henry's book to see if there was any mention of the famous archer.

* * *

Regina found herself pacing nervously as her mirror showed Robin heading towards the throne room. She was flustered after Emma's visit and worried that Robin would sense it and try to get more concessions out of her for his people. The best way to gain control of her emotions was using Dark Magic. For some reason over the past few days it hadn't been working as smoothly as it used to. She couldn't understand it. Her heart still held all the hatred for Snow White. It should be easy to summon her magic and use it whenever she wanted. Instead she was forced to rely back on her mothers old spell book. Closing her eyes and concentrating on the pages, she inhaled the familiar dark text. By the time Robin knocked on the door, she was ready for him.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning left Emma without a chance to speak to Regina. The Queen entered the room, sat down and looked around the room as if searching for someone to kill. Even Henry looked afraid of her. Emma watched the way the servants avoided eye contact and scurried away as quickly as possible. She waited for Regina to talk to her, but once her plate was clear, Regina stormed back out.

"Did you see her eyes?" Henry whispered, still pushing around some of his breakfast with his fork.

"Don't play with your food." Emma scolded.

"I think she's using Dark Magic again."

"Well she doesn't remember the curse or us, so she's the same as if it never happened."

"What do we do?"

"Research. Can I borrow your book?"

Henry's face lit up as the idea of sharing the stories with his mother. "Of course."

There was yelling outside the dining hall. Emma told Henry to wait while she went to see what was going on. One of the guards followed, while another stayed to watch Henry.

She found Regina standing calmly in the middle of the corridor while a young maid struggled against invisible bonds holding her to the wall. Regina's hands were at her side, but her fists were clenched and the other servants nearby were standing back.

"What's going on?"

"It is none of your business."

Despite Regina's words, Emma moved closer. "Do you think you should let her go?"

"How I punish my servants is no concern of yours."

"I…"

Emma's voice was cut off when Regina brought a hand up and grabbed her by the throat. The grip was strong enough to hold her still, but not enough to hurt. Emma waited. She could see the darkness Henry had mentioned in Regina's eyes and wondered how long the effects of the dark magic would last.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Regina asked, her face moving closer to Emma's.

Emma tried to nod and Regina released her grip. At the same time, the maid was released from Regina's magic. Once her feet reached the floor, she froze, as if waiting to be dismissed. Regina waved a hand and the maid scurried away along the corridor. Emma turned to leave, but Regina moved her hand to hold Emma's arm. "Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen swept into her bedroom, a vice-like grip releasing Emma's arm once the door closed behind them. "So you think you can challenge me? No-one has dared that in a _long _time."

Emma remained still, taking in the sight of Regina's still-darkened eyes. Her silence only seemed to irritate the Queen further. Regina moved back towards her, holding her face in front of Emma's.

"Speak. You had no trouble doing that before."

"Not when you're like this."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've been using Dark Magic. You're not yourself."

"Really? How would you know?"

"I've seen you and the Regina I know doesn't use it anymore."

Regina laughed. "Dark Magic gives me the strength to rule this kingdom."

"No, it just makes you a different person. I know when this all wears off you'll regret it. When you remember us…"

"Not this again…"

"I forgive you."

Regina's eyes narrowed. She felt something tug at her chest and realised the effects of the Dark Magic were dissipating. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts. Emma's hands reach out to cup her cheeks and move her closer.

"Come back to me, Regina. Please."

Taking a deep breath, Regina fought off the darkness inside her and stared back into the mesmerising eyes of the strange woman. She wanted to believe her story, but it seemed impossible. As soft fingers wiped at the tears she didn't know were falling down her face, her legs buckled under her and she knelt on the ground. Memories of her father came flooding back, then memories of Daniel. She couldn't understand why the presence of this woman was making her think about those she loved. The pain made her want to reach out, to take in more Dark Magic to remove it.

"It's okay, I'm here." Emma soothed, having knelt with her.

When the other woman pressed velvet lips to hers, she didn't pull away. Her arms reached out to hug Regina to her.

When they finally separated for air, Regina sat back and stared at Emma. She wanted to ask who she was, why she was doing this. Instead she spoke from her heart.

"I want to believe you."

"I wish there was some way to prove it to you."

"When I kiss you…it…feels right."

"But you don't love me…yet. Only True Love's kiss can bring back your memories and until you love me it won't work."

"I don't know you."

"Give me a chance to prove I love you, to allow yourself to fall in love with me again."

"Emma…"

"I know you're scared, I had walls of my own to let down when I first met you and I was scared too."

"I'm the Evil Queen."

"Not in the other world you weren't."

"I don't want to be that way," Regina began crying again, "but the Dark Magic makes everything better."

Emma wiped a tear from Regina's cheek, "You don't need it. I'm here for you."

Regina sobbed into Emma's shoulder. It had been so long since anyone held her this way. She pushed back the screaming voice telling her that _love _was _weakness_.

* * *

A picnic. It had been Regina's suggestion, a chance for Emma to get out of the palace and see the gardens. Henry was in the library; he wanted to learn more about the Enchanted Forest's history and he told Emma that she should spend some time alone with Regina – to have a chance to 'woo' her. Emma had no idea where he had heard that word, or if that was what she was trying to do. A guard escorted her into the gardens, leaving her to enter the wooden gate alone.

Emma looked around and smiled. She recognised the apple trees - they were just like the one Regina had in her Storybrooke garden. Regina was waiting for her, looking a little more relaxed that Emma had seen her before. Her hair was in a loose braid hanging down her back, her clothes were a little less severe and there was a timid smile on her face when she saw Emma had arrived.

Emma had been expecting a blanket and picnic basket. Instead, a small table and two chairs were set out with a small feast prepared. Regina moved away from one of the apple trees and took a seat, placing the apple in her hand onto the table.

"Wow, Regina, this looks… wow."

"I didn't want us to be interrupted, so I asked for all of the food and beverages to be left out."

Emma sat down and waited for Regina, not sure whether she should start putting a selection of food on her plate or if they were going to talk first. Smiling, Regina indicated to the drinks and asked Emma which she would prefer before pouring the choice for her.

"Do Queens usually pour their own drinks?" Emma asked, raising the cup to her lips.

Regina laughed, "only before they become Queens."

"Is this apple juice from your apples? It's delicious."

"Thank you, and yes it is. After the incident with Snow, very few would dare accept an offering of apple products from me."

"They're missing out," Emma assured her.

"You're not afraid it's poisoned? Are you brave, or just foolish?" Regina teased, leaning across the table and watching as the apple juice caught at the back of Emma's throat when she tried to answer before swallowing.

"I told you; I know you and I trust you," Emma stuttered, taking another drink to clear her throat.

Regina's eyes caught the few drops of apple juice running down Emma's chin. Without thinking, she moved closer to the blonde and ran her tongue up from the droplets towards Emma's lips. Enjoying the taste of apples on Emma's skin, she kissed her. Emma happily participated in the kiss, expecting that at any moment Regina would regain her memories of the other world, but when Regina pulled back she could see by the guarded look in her eyes that the Queen was still there.

"We should eat," Regina reminded her.

"Unless you want to make out some more?"

"Make out?"

"Sorry, other world slang. It means kiss..." Emma decided to leave out the 'or possibly more' part of the explanation.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but I like kissing you more and I kinda hoped you felt the same…"

"I am attracted to you," Regina admitted.

"Good." _It's a start, _she thought to herself.

Eying the apple on the table, Emma picked it up and took a bite while Regina watched her.

"Delicious," Emma complimented her, running her tongue over the smooth skin over the apple before taking a second bite.

Regina was holding her breath, trying to remain in control of her thoughts and emotions. Biting her bottom lip and looking down at the table, she ignored the instinct to kiss Emma again, knowing that was what the other woman intended by her actions. A moment later and she saw the apple placed on the table in front of her, Emma whispering an apology.

"Let's eat," Emma suggested.

Regina relaxed and reached out for a slice of bread. She looked up at Emma and as she did so their hands brushed against each other by accident as they moved towards the same dish. They both laughed nervously, then more naturally. Emma lifted the plate of bread towards Regina, allowing her to have the first choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN it's 4am and I'm off on holiday. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews x**

* * *

During dinner, Henry asked Regina for riding lessons and she agreed, promising to arrange for one of her guards to teach him.

"I thought you could teach me," Henry told her.

"I'm very busy," Regina explained. "But all of my guards know how to ride well."

"Could mom learn too?"

"No thanks," Emma quickly shook her head.

"There is nothing to fear," Regina assured her.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't need to learn to ride."

"You learnt to drive a car, how much harder can it be?" Henry teased her.

"If you want to learn that's fine, but I'll stick to riding in a carriage…with someone else at the reins."

Henry laughed. "You'll still come to watch me, though, right?"

"Of course."

Regina watched the exchange with amusement, wishing she could have had a similar relationship with her mother. She secretly decided to find the time and watch a little of Henry's lesson if her other duties permitted the time. Having these two for company at her meals made her heart feel lighter. Not realising that she was beginning to smile, Regina ate her meal in silence, stealing glances at them and sometimes catching Emma's eyes when she did.

* * *

Snow followed the spell to the edge of Regina's Kingdom. The pale blue light continued on into the darkness but the guards with her stopped her horse from travelling any further.

Charming was healing. Blue had promised he just needed time but that he would be well again soon. The fairy swore that the spell would lead her to Emma. They discovered too late that Regina's curse had failed, having already sent their baby through the magic wardrobe. Now Snow wanted to find her. According to the details they had, Emma should have been taken to a different land, so maybe whatever the spell had found was something that would help them get there.

Snow tried ordering the guards to let her go, but they refused. Perhaps there was another way. One of Regina's old mirrors still hung in the tower room where she had been held captive. It might be possible to get a message to Regina, to bargain somehow for the object that could get bring their baby home.

* * *

Emma was glad that it wasn't raining. Standing outside and watching Henry's riding lesson in the rain would have been awful. He seemed to be enjoying himself though. The guard Regina had chosen to teach him was patient. She flinched as Henry trotted over, the horse still held on a long rope tied to the edge of the enclosure in case of any problems.

"He won't bite," Henry told her, laughing. "He's a vegetarian."

"Very funny. Shouldn't you have something to protect your elbows and knees if you fall? What about a helmet for your head?"

"You sound just like mom…at least, that's something she would have said when she remembered who I was. Anyway, I don't think they have those things here. The guards have metal helmets but they'd be too big for me."

"Try not to fall off then."

Henry rolled his eyes and slowly walked the horse in a half-circle so he could continue his ride. She watched him ride another circle, glad to see her own fear hadn't been passed to him. At first she had been shocked by the size of the animals, and had asked if Henry couldn't learn on a slightly smaller animal – like a pony – but these were the only ones in the stables so they were they ones Henry had to practice with.

"He's a natural," Regina's voice warmed Emma as she spoke, walking over to the enclosure and coming to stand next to the blonde.

"Thank you for this," Emma waved at the horses. "It means a lot to him, getting a chance to learn."

"It's nothing. Riding a horse is far quicker than riding in a carriage, I've always been glad that my father allowed me to learn."

Emma slipped her hand into Regina's, the Queen's large skirt hiding them from view. "How was your day? Anything exciting?"

"If only. The only excitement around here can be traced back to you, or your son."

"What can I say, it's hard to get your attention sometimes."

"I think you've succeeded," Regina assured her, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

Emma stole a glance at the Queen, smiling. "Should I take that to mean you don't mind and I should continue?"

Regina just smiled back before turning to watch Henry again. Standing there with Emma felt comfortable in a way she hadn't known before.

"What's that?"

Regina turned at Emma's question, directing her gaze to where the blonde was pointing. She saw a blue light heading towards them, recognised it as magic. Thinking it was some kind of attack; she panicked and threw her own magic towards it. The two different magicks collided, each cancelling the other out.

Emma realised they were being watched. Regina's actions had drawn attention to them, though their hands had separated when Regina had to use her magic.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

Regina was frowning, her eyes scanning the sky for a possible second incoming blast of magic, "it was blue," she muttered.

"Regina?"

She saw a scowl cross Regina's face before the Queen's magic swept her away, and Emma was left wondering what was going on. Henry was helped down from his horse and ran towards her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, there was something in the air coming towards us and Regina just…" Emma waved her hand, "used her magic and stopped it."

"Someone tried to attack her? Or you?"

"I don't know, she muttered something about the colour – it was blue – and now she's gone."

"Blue? Isn't there a fairy in my storybook dressed in blue?"

"Is there?"

"Maybe we should go and take a look."

* * *

Regina prowled the edge of her kingdom. She could sense where the fairy's magic had come from and there were tracks in the ground from waiting horses. They had tried to attack her. She should go after them and find out why, or rather: why now.

Caution held her back. What if it was a trap?

"Lost something have we?" Rumplestiltskin's mocking voice sounded behind her.

Regina turned slowly, to show she wasn't scared to have her back to him a few seconds longer. He was leaning against the rough bark of an old tree, smiling at her.

"It seems I have another intruder, in _my _kingdom."

"Now, now dearie…"

"Why are you here?"

"You took something of mine."

"I wouldn't be so foolish."

"You might not remember it, but I do. Soon you'll remember, and then you'll help me get it back."

"I have my own problems to worry about," she told him. "I don't suppose you know why the Blue Fairy would suddenly dare to use her magic here?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned at her, "maybe they think you stole something precious too."

"Well their pathetic attack failed."

"Are you sure that's what it was?"

"What else could it have been?"

"Are you asking for my help?"

"No," Regina was quick to dismiss the idea, "whatever they were up to, I can handle it alone."

"Of course you can, dearie," he giggled, before vanishing.


End file.
